Problem: Solve for $x$ : $(x + 9)^2 - 25 = 0$
Answer: Add $25$ to both sides so we can start isolating $x$ on the left: $ (x + 9)^2 = 25$ Take the square root of both sides to get rid of the exponent. $ \sqrt{(x + 9)^2} = \pm \sqrt{25}$ Be sure to consider both positive and negative $5$ , since squaring either one results in $25$ $ x + 9 = \pm 5$ Subtract $9$ from both sides to isolate $x$ on the left: $ x = -9 \pm 5$ Add and subtract $5$ to find the two possible solutions: $ x = -4 \text{or} x = -14$